


Meeting Devils Who Cry

by StriderSpider01



Category: Devil May Cry, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Dante and Vergil Save Some Kids, Devil May Cry 5 Spoilers, Post-Anime, Post-Devil May Cry 5, The Promised Neverland Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StriderSpider01/pseuds/StriderSpider01
Summary: Emma never thought it would be demons to save them.





	Meeting Devils Who Cry

**Author's Note:**

> "Text" = Speech  
'Text' = Thoughts

It hadn’t been long since they escaped from the farm and so far the group of orphans almost met their end to some strange demonic roots that killed you if you touched them, luckily they had Mr.Minerva’s books to guide them to safety. Only to immediately run into large animalistic demon shorty after.

Gilda and Don quickly got to work leading the other children to safety, while Ray and Emma lured the monster away from the ground.

“Ray, we have to deal with the demon quickly!” Emma yelled as she ran.

“Okay, do you have a plan or are you winging it as usual?” Ray replied.

“Those roots from before,” Emma answered, “If we can lure it there, it should die.”

But before they could enact their plan the demon’s head feel off, it’s decapitated body hitting the floor of the forest.

“What the-?!” Ray said surprised.

This stopped Emma and Ray in their tracks, immediately jumping behind a tree to observe what happened.

Peeking around the tree, they saw a more humanoid demons, wearing a white masks, and a black coats. One demon pulled out some sort of communication device and talked into it.

“Found them” said the demon, “We we will bring them back at once.” 

Emma and Ray stood still behind the tree, trying to think of a way out of this situation.

“You can come out now” said a demon, “We know you’re here. The big bad monster is gone now.”

“I’m not too sure about that...” said an unknown voice.

“What?” said the demon, “Who goes there?!”

Ray and Emma looked towards the voice, there they saw two human men with white hair walking causly towards the demon. One was wearing a red trench coat and had his hair, the other a black trenchcoat. They were both carrying swords. 

“... because from where I’m standing, the big bad monsters are standing right in front of me” the red coated man grinned.

‘Who are these guys?!’ thought Ray, ‘Are they trying to get themselves killed?!’

‘I didn’t expect to run into more humans out here,’ thought Emma, ‘Are one of those men Mr.Minerva?’

“Humans?! What are you doing here!?” asked one of the demons.

“Well me, and my brother here were just looking for a place we could fight in peace,” said the red coated man, “But no matter where we go, we always end up running into demons. Say could you point us in the direction of the nearest bathroom?”

‘Is that guy making jokes?!’ thought Ray, ‘Is he insane?!

“Dante, let’s dispose of these fools quickly,” said the other man, “I don’t want to waste time with weaklings.”

“Weaklings!” one of the demons said angrily, “Know your place huma-”

“BANG!”

Before the demon could finish his sentence a bullet pierced it’s forehead. Causing it to fall to the ground. 

Emma and Ray were shocked, looking towards the red cloaked man and seeing the smoke come out of his silver pistol. The man apparently named Dante smiled twirling his pistol and blowing the smoke away.

“Alright Vergil, let’s go!” said Dante pulling out another black pistol.

The man named Vergil unsheathed his katana, “I won’t lose to you this time.”

Emma and Ray would never forget what they witnessed that day.

The group of demons charged at the two men with their weapons at hand. The men casually dodge around their attacks. One demon swung their large weapon down at Dante, only him to parrying it with one of his pistols. This left the demon wide open from Dante to shoot the demon in the face, killing it.

“That's one for me!” cheered Dante

Vergil grimaced at Danet, before slicing two demons in half in one quick sword slice.

“And that’s two for me” replied Vergi.

“Those guys are fighting those demons like they're nothing,” said Ray.

“Yeah to them it’s nothing more than a game,“ said Emma.

Dante dodged a lounging demon by jumping in the air and bringing down a rainstorm of bullets down on the demon. Vergil dashed through the crowd of demon, before slowly sheathing his sword. 

“Clink,” once the sword was sheathed, multiple demons were cut to pieces.

“What?!” said Ray, “He didn’t even swing his sword? How did they get cut.”

“Hmm...maybe he swung his sword faster than our eyes could see” theorised Emma,”That would make it look like he didn’t swing his sword at all.”

“What? There is no way a human could swing a sword that fast!” Ray argued.

“You’re losing Dante,” said Vergil

“Not for long,” Dante finally took out his large sword. He lunged his sword at the remaining demons, stabbing one before launching a group of them into the air and slashing them multiple times before slamming them back to the ground, the demons exploding on contact.

There was now only one demon left. Even after seeing it’s friends get slayed it stood without fear.

“You won’t get away from this” said the lone demon, “Once headquarters finds out about this, you’re dead.”

Dante chuckled at the threat, “Listen pal, I’ve beaten the King of Demons, Mundus. So I’m not afraid of your friends.”

“No it can’t be...” said the demon, “You’re Dante and Vergil, sons of the demon Sparda!”

“That’s right you hit the jackpot” Dante quickly pulled out his gun and shot the demon in the head, 

“Emma those two guys are demons!” said Ray, “We have to get out of here!”

‘Damn we should have left, while they were busy fighting the other demons’ Ray cursed himself.

“No” said Emma.

“What?” said Ray.

“I don’t think these guys are our enemies,” said Emma.

“How can you be sure?” asked Ray.

“I can’t, it’s just a gut feeling,” said Emma.

Ray had learned to trust Emma’s gut as they usually turned out to be correct. Ray and Emma looked at each other and gave a small nod before coming out of their hiding place and faced the strangers.

“You know Vergil, at out all the things I was expecting to see in the demon realm, this was not one of them” Dante rested his sword on his shoulder.

“Agreed, this is no place for a human” said Vergil, “Especially not some children.”

“Who are you guys?” asked Emma, “That guy said you were demons.”

“Are you going to try to eat us too?” Ray glared fiercy. 

“Now hold on there kiddos, we’re only half demons” said Dante, “And we don’t eat people, can you imagine that on a pizza? Gross.”

“Half Demon?” said Emma, “So one of your parents are human?”

“Correct,” said Vergil, ‘Now you’ll answer our questions, what are children like you doing in the demon realm.“

“D-Demon realm?” questioned Ray, “You mean we’re not on Earth?”

“”Of course not, you think Earth looks like this?” Dante looked around at the scenery, “You kids need to get out more.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” said Vergil, “What are you doing here.”

“We were born in a human farm” said Ray, “We’ve lived here all our lives.”

“Human farm?” Dante grimaced, “Vergil, do you know about this?”

“No, I didn’t spend much time in the demon realm, and my memories of that time are blurry” said Vergil. 

“Wait, so are you not from the demon world?” asked Emma.

“Nope, we’re from Earth” said Dante, “The reason why we are right now...we’ll long story short we had to save the world.”

“Save the world?” questioned Emma, “Ah! Please tell us, what’s Earth like right now?!”

“The human realm is fine,” said Dante, “It’s been in danger a couple of times, but I’ve always dealt with it.”

“That’s great!” cheered Emma, “We have a safe place to escape to!”

“This is much better than what we had expected!” Ray smiled.

“Hey kids fill me in, what exactly is a human farm” Dante face became serious.

“It’s a place where demons raise kids to be eaten” said Ray, “They disiques it as an orphanage so the kids inside don’t realise, but we figured it out and managed to escape.”

“I’ve always hated the orphanage,” said Dante, “But at least those guys weren’t trying to eat me”

“Did you escape by yourself?” said Vergil, “If not, where are the others?”

“Why should we trust you, you’re still part demon” said Ray.

“Listen kid, not all demons are bad,” said Dante, “There are demons who are the nice as any human and there are some humans who are as bad as any devil.”

Those words hit Emma and Ray hard. They never considered the possibility of good demons.

“Besides you need us if you’re going to get out of here” said Dante.

“You can get us out of the demon realm?!” Emma and Ray said together.

“I mean, technically Vergil’s the one who can get you out of here,” said Dante.

“Really! How?” asked Ray.

“Using the Yamato I can create a small portal to the human world,” said Vergil, “You and your friends can escape through there.”

“Then me and my brother will pay those farms a visit,” said Dante, “Complain to management about how they run things.”

“Thank you! Than you so very much!” Emma teared up.

“Don’t worry about it, kiddo,” said Dante, “Now let’s go find the rest of your friends.”

“Yeah follow me, they went this way!” Emma ran in the direction of the others, Ray following shortly behind.

“Those kids sure have guts right huh, Vergil” said Dante.

“Indeed, they managed to survive to escape demons, despite being only human,” Vergil responded.

“Man, I hope Nero and Kyrie have space at that orphanage, because they’re about to get a lot of new guests” Dante walked after Emma and the others.

“I suppose so,” said Vergil following after him.

“By the way, Vergil,” Dante smiled, “I totally beat you back there.”

“Hmph, then that makes us even,” Vergil responded.

“Hey I totally kicked your ass before!” said Dante.

“Wrong, if Nero hadn’t interrupted our battle, I would have won,” said Vergil.

“”Like hell you would have!” yelled Dante, “Once this is over, we’ll settle this!”

Emma couldn’t help but laugh, looking at the brothers. Despite being demons they acted like anyone else. Furthermore these demons were going to be the ones to help them escape.

“We did it Norman” said Emma, “We’re finally going to be free.”


End file.
